This invention pertains to methods and apparatuses for chilling beverages, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for freezing substances into useful forms such that the freezable substances, once frozen, have an elongated, narrow form such that they are insertable into a beverage container, beverage can, juice can, water bottle, sports bottle or the like and can more effectively cool the entire depth of the beverage.
Basic xe2x80x9ccube-shapedxe2x80x9d ice xe2x80x9ccubesxe2x80x9d and ice cube trays are known in the prior art. Typically, ice cube trays are designed to produce ice cubes having a cubic or rectangular form. The prior art also teaches ice cube trays which produce ice cubes having a variety of forms. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,716 an ice tray is disclosed which forms completely enclosed chambers of different shaped ice. Further, in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 287,856 another shaped ice cube tray is disclosed. Other designs are disclosed in U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. D244,275; D292,802; and D318,281.
Notwithstanding the fact that the prior art teaches both ice cubes having a variety of forms and the ice cube trays for making these ice cubes, the prior art does not teach a frozen substance or a method of freezing a substance such that the freezable substance, once frozen, has an elongated form such that the frozen substance is insertable into a beverage container, beverage can, juice can, water bottle, sports bottle or the like and resultingly more effectively cools the entire depth of the beverage.
For example, a conventional beverage can has a depth of about 5.0 inches (127 mm) and has an opening with a width of about 0.75 inches (19.05 mm). Beverage containers such as water, soda or beverage bottles have various depths ranging from about 11.0 inches (279.4 mm) for a typical polyester two liter bottle to about 6.0 inches (152.4 mm) for a typical bottled water bottle. These containers also have openings of various widths. Neither the conventional cubic or rectangular ice cubes, nor the various forms of ice cubes that the prior art teaches, are insertable within these containers because of the narrowness of the containers"" openings. Consequently these beverages can not be easily cooled in their containers by the addition of ice cubes or other frozen substances. The only way to cool these beverages while they are in their containers is to place them into a cool environment such as a refrigerator, freezer, ice box, ice bucket, cooler, tub of ice, or the like. However, the introduction of a beverage container into a very cold environment can lead to a messy result as the beverage container may rupture as the freezable substance within the container expands during freezing.
Furthermore, when a straw is used to consume a beverage, the use of conventional ice cubes in the beverage does not achieve the advantages offered by the current invention. It is common knowledge that when ice is added to a beverage, the ice floats. Consequently, the upper, rather than the lower, portion of the beverage is cooled. When a straw is used to consume the beverage, the noncooled lower portion of the beverage is sucked up through the straw and introduced into the consumer""s mouth rather than the cooled upper portion of the beverage wherein the ice cubes reside. This is dissatisfying and contrary to the motives behind adding ice cubes to beverage containers; namely, consuming a cool beverage. The current invention solves this problem. The elongated form of the current invention assures that the frozen substance is narrow and insertable into a beverage container, beverage can, juice can, water bottle, sports bottle or the like and that the lower portion of the beverage, from which the beverage is consumed when the consumer uses a straw, is cooled.
According to one aspect of the invention, a body is provided which has at least one elongated cavity within it. The cavity has a top, a bottom and sidewalls between the top and bottom. The freezable substance is placed into the cavity through the top or bottom. The top and/or bottom have a maximum width, Wm, which is less than or equal to 0.875 inches (22.23 mm).
According to another aspect of the invention, a body is provided which has at least one elongated cavity within it. The cavity has a top, a bottom and sidewalls between the top and bottom. The freezable substance is placed into the cavity through the top or bottom. The top and/or bottom have a maximum width, Wm, which is less than or equal to 1.1875 inches (30.1625 mm).
According to another aspect of the invention the top and/or bottom have a maximum width, Wm, which is less than or equal to 0.625 inches (15.875 mm).
According to another aspect of the invention the cavity has a depth, X. The depth X of the cavity is measured from the top of the cavity to the bottom of the cavity, or vice versa. The depth X is greater than or equal to 1.5 inches (38.1 mm).
According to another aspect of the invention the top may be circular, having a diameter Dt. The bottom may also be circular, having a diameter Db, where Db is less than or equal to Dt.
According to another aspect of the invention the width of the cavity is less than or equal to 0.875 inches (22.23 mm) at any point along its depth.
According to another aspect of the invention the width of the cavity is less than or equal to 0.625 inches (15.875 mm) at any point along its depth.
According to another aspect of the invention the width of the cavity at any point along its depth is less than or equal to the width of the top of the cavity. Additionally, the width of the cavity at any point along its depth is greater than or equal to the width of the bottom of the cavity.
According to another aspect of the invention the article has a sealing means for selectively sealing the top or bottom so that the freezable substance cannot spill out of the cavity prior to becoming frozen. The means for sealing the opening can take the configuration of a lid, xe2x80x9czip-locxe2x80x9d mechanism, screw-in mechanism, frictionally fastening means or any other like means which would prevent spillage of the freezable substance prior to its freezing.
According to another aspect of the invention, a body is provided which has at least one elongated cavity within it. The cavity has a top and bottom, and sidewalls between the top and bottom. The freezable substance is placed into the cavity through either the top or bottom. The top and/or bottom have a maximum width, Wm, which is less than or equal to 0.875 inches (22.23 mm). The body also has sealing means for selectively sealing the top and/or the bottom, so that the freezable substance is not spillable from the cavity prior to the freezable substance becoming frozen.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a tray for freezing water to form ice cubes is disclosed using a plurality of body""s having one cavity within said body, cavity having an top and bottom, and side walls therebetween. The tray also comprises sealing means for the body""s to selectively sealing the top and/or the bottom, so that the freezable substance is not spillable from the cavity prior to the freezable substance becoming frozen. Further, the tray has attachment means to attach the plurality of body""s to one whereby the plurality of body""s are integral and form the tray.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it pertains upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.